Love Over Darkness
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: Summer Minami's a regular pokemon ranger and her trustful partner Sparky always by her side. But what would happen if Team Darkness started to cause chaos in Sinnoh? Will Summer be able to stop them from destroying their home region? What would happen if Natsuya turned good, but Summer suddenly disappeared without a trace?
1. Chapter 1

Summer's Pov

I let out a sigh as I continued on with my patrol. I was pretty bored, there's been nothing interesting that's happened today. My partner Jolteon was traveling with me. My nickname for him is Sparky..suits him don't ya think? Anyway we were just walking through the forest. When suddenly a guy appeared in front of me. I stopped and Sparky started to growl, releasing sparks from his electric body.

"What do you want?" I growled.

He just gave me a smirk. "Why would you assume that I want something?"

"Because you're a piece of trash that works for Team Darkness." I shot back.

He then shook his head at me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a rude way to talk to people."

"I'm gonna ask this one more time! What do you want!" I snarled.

He walked over to me, making Sparky release more static energy. The guy gently pulled my face closer to his, causing me to turn slightly red.

"You're beautiful when you're angry." He smirked.

I growled and pulled myself away from him. "Then I'm about to be gorgeous."

"My name's general Natsuya. As you know I work for Team Darkness." The teen started to explain.

I cut him off. "I don't care! Just tell me what the heck you want!"

"I just want the pleasure of your company." Natsuya said.

What was he doing! Why was he messing with my head!

"You're an idiot!" I hissed.

Suddenly I felt his lips quickly brush against mine, before he pulled away and smirked at me. My face turned red, and I looked back at him with a shocked reaction.

"Goodbye. I look foward to seeing you again."

With that he disappeared. I didn't know what to do. Finally I just decided to go back to the Ranger Union and report about how I had an encounter with a Team Darkness general. I made it back at around night. Hey I'd been patrolling in Sinnoh. Basically because there aren't any pokemon rangers there, so now and again some rangers decide to go and patrol there. It's not a bad region to be in though. Anyway as soon as I got there I went up to the meeting room. I saw all my friends in there with Professor Hastings, but quickly ignored them for the moment. I walked up to Professor Hastings and interrupted his and Keith's conversation.

"Professor Hastings."

He looked over at me and smiled. "Ah! Summer, you're back. What's your report?"

"Sir. I had an encounterment with a general from Team Darkness." I reported.

He looked quite shocked, while my friends were all surprised. "Team Darkness? In Sinnoh?"

"Yes sir. I was finishing up my patrol when suddenly I had an encounter with a general named Natsuya. When he left, he looked like he was heading for Jubilife City." I continued.

"Hm. That's strange. Why would Team Darkness have an reason for being in Sinnoh?" He pondered aloud.

I shook my head, not understanding it one bit. "Not sure Professor. But knowing Team Darkness it can't be good."

"It never is. I mean seriously it's Team Darkness." Solana muttered.

I heard what she said but chose to ignore it. If Team Darkness was gonna cause chaos in Sinnoh they're gonna have to kill me first. No one, and I mean_ no one _is going to damage my home region without me getting in the way.

_Team Darkness you better watch out. We're coming for you, and we're gonna stop your evil plans._


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuya's Pov

A pokemon ranger here in Sinnoh? I know that sometimes rangers will come here and patrol...but I've never seen her. There was just something different about her. I know she must've seen which direction I was heading in. That means I'll have to be more careful when she or any other ranger comes here. They'll be snooping around in Jubilife City. Better warn the boss. I quickened my pace and ran toward the game center. I threw open the door and walked inside. I walked to the far end of the room, and a hand scanner came out. I placed my hand on it, allowing the strange device to scan my hand. Soon I heard gears starting to grind as a door opened up beside it. I waited for it to finsh before going down the stairwell that led into our hideout. I passed a lot of admins as I went through to my boss's, Brock, office. I knocked on his door and walked inside. Brock immediately looked up after having had heard me come in.

"Ah Natsuya. What's wrong?" Brock questioned.

I pulled up a chair and turned it around before sitting down in it. I looked him straight in the eyes, a serious look in mine.

"Brock. I think some rangers are gonna come to Sinnoh and Jubilife just to see what we're up to." I informed. "We're gonna need to move the hideout to somewhere else. "

"Well, I don't think the rangers will be able to come across our headquarters. If they do we'll be ready for them." He comforted.

I heaved a sigh, just as spineless as ever. I stood up and walked out the door, slamming it behind me. Why can't he just fight!? I liked our old leader, Red Eyes, better. I mean seriously at least he wants to fight! I shook my head and walk to my room, only to see Blake in there. I ignored him and searched through my drawers for a grenade. Yeah, we keep our grenades in our drawers. Strange isn't it? Anyway I grabbed the first one I could find and started my way towards Almia.

* * *

Summer's Pov

I was just sitting there, waiting for Rhythmi to get ready. My other friends were doing the same.

"Man, does she _have _to take so long in getting ready?" Lunick asked.

I shrugged, not so sure myself. "I guess because she's Rhythmi."

"Besides she does this everyday." Kellyn replied.

"And takes longer everytime..." Solana added in with a mutter.

I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face at her answer. "I know it just pains you to waste 12 minutes of your time waiting on a girl to get dressed."

"I know right!?" Solana exclaimed.

I let out a small laugh and shook my head. Suddenly a loud explosion occurred causing me to stop laughing immediately. I jumped up and bolted toward Altru Park. I was shocked to see smoke rising into the sky from where the Altru building had been. In its place though was the shattered remains of the building. I saw people running out from the now burning building. One person ran up to me in worry.

"Ranger! Please help me! I can't find my baby!" She cried.

I began to try and calm her down. "Don't you worry ma'am. I'll find your child for you."

I ran inside the burning building of the Altru building. I already knew there wasn't any point in trying to take the elevator, since it was possibly out of order. I ran up the stairs, trying to find the kid. As I got to the third floor I noticed that parts of the ceiling had fallen onto the floor. I noticed that the fire had gotten worse and so has the smoke. I made my way through it, listening intently for any sound of a child. It was hard to, considering the crackling of the flames as they continued to consume the building. I continued on, trying my best not to get burned. I immediately ran up to about the 5th floor. I began to search everywhere. On the last room I was checking I finally found the child. I saw the kid, no older than 5, had the back of her shirt caught on a nail. She was unconscious at the moment. I made my way over to her and gently pulled her off of it. I gently placed the girl against my shoulder, shielding her from the harsh smoke. I ran as fast as I could toward the exit, desperate to get the girl out of there. I felt the building start to violently shake and I froze, trying to keep my balance. A huge chunk of the ceiling suddenly collapsed and landed in front of the door. I cursed under my breath and went up to the 6th floor, the smoke was so bad I was started to hack from it. I saw a window and I backed up as far as I could, before running at it with all my might. I shattered the glass and was heading toward the ground at a fast pace. I tightened my grip on the girl in my arms. I clenched my eyes closed, swaping our positions so I would hit the ground instead.

_This is it..._

Right before I hit the ground I felt myself land in soemone's arms. I opened my eyes and saw myself looking up at my brother Blake. He smirked down at me.

"Well, look what came falling from the sky." He joked. "My falling angel."

I rolled my eyes and got out of his grasp. The child's mother ran over to me, and I gently gave the little girl back to her.

"Thank you so much for saving my baby." She thanked.

I smiled but in the corner of my eye I could see someone looking at me. I turned toward the figure and was surprised to see that it was none other than...

Natsuya.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer's Pov

I growled at the sight of him. What was he doing in Almia!? I bet he was the one who started this fire in the first place out of sick amusement. Who in the world sets a place on fire and watches it burn, with some people perhaps trapped in the place? Oh that's right. Team Darkness. He watched me for a few more seconds before walking off.

I trailed behind him. I desperately needed some answers. No answers means peril for Sinnoh and possibly Almia. I couldn't and won't have that. I quickened my pace until I was running after him. Natsuya continued to go deeper and deeper into the woods, pretending he didn't hear me behind him. Finally he slowed down and turned around to face me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Ah. If it isn't the sweet ranger I've met before."

"Shut up Natsuya. What do you have planned!?"

"What could you possibly mean?"

Innocent, that's all he was playing as. I knew he wasn't. No evil person is ever innocent.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Hmm. I'm afraid I don't sweetie. Why don't you explain it to me?"

I growled. "Cut the bull. I know you've got something planned for Sinnoh and I wanna know what it is!"

"That's none of your concern."

"It is if it's my home region!"

"Oh? Well that gives me another reason to destroy it."

"Over my dead body!"

"How can you help save Sinnoh when there's destruction here? You can't be in two places at once."

"You're planning on destroying two regions!?"

"Actually it's more than two, but you don't need to know about the you can't save them all, when you're off protecting one, another will be slowly starting to crumble. Face it. This world is gonna go down fast and you're just apart of it."

I growled and clenched my fists, my body trembling with anger. I now knew what they were gonna do and we need to stop it. "The pokemon rangers will stop you."

"You mean those pathetic little ingrates who act like they're heroes?"

"Watch it. That's my friends and family you're talking about."

"No wonder. You're just as bad as them."

I was about ready to make it where all this guy could see was black and white. My anger was up to its boiling point now, and soon it was gonna spill over. Arceus help him when it does. Suddenly, Keith's voice grabbed my attention.

"Summer! Where are you!?"

I looked behind me and then back at Natsuya, only to find that he was gone. Good riddance. He was getting on my nerves anyway. I turned back around, trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"Keith! I'm over here!" I called back. I could hear footsteps as he approached my location. Keith walked into the clearing and looked around before noticing me. He flashed me a relieved smile.

"There you are Summer! We were all worried about you!" He exclaimed. I raised a brow at him and checked my styler. 2:57.

"I was only gone for a few minutes." I pointed out causing Keith to shrug.

"Anyway, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"After I saved that woman's kid I saw Natsuya so I started to follow after him. He led me out here."

"Wait, that same guy you said was in Sinnoh?"

"Yeah."

"That's impossible. It takes like an hour to get from Sinnoh to Almia, plus 5 more minutes to arrive at this location. There's no way he could've been in Sinnoh and then be back here that quick."

"I saw him this morning in Sinnoh Keith. He could've made his way back while I was still flying here. I mean with their technology I wouldn't be surprised if he beat me here."

"Hey wait Minami. Didn't you go to Altru Building about an hour before the fire?"

"Yeah, I was returning something to Isaac. He's been bothering me about how you took his blueprints on how to make an ice cream machine."

"Doesn't that seem suspicious to you though? I mean he bombed the place an hour after you left it. It seems like he was trying to kill you."

"Coincident. That's all it was."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever you say, Minami."

"It was!"

"Anyway, did you get any information from him?"

"I did, but we need to hurry and tell Professor Hastings. He's not gonna be too happy about it."

"When is he ever happy?" Keith muttered. I chose to ignore his comment and I started to head back toward the direction of the Ranger Union. Keith walked after me, continuing to pester me about what I learned.

"Keith. I'm not gonna tell you anything. You and everyone else will know about everything once we get back."

"Please! I don't think I can wait that long!"

"You can and you will. This knowledge is too important for you to just spread around. If anyone besides us rangers knows what Team Darkness has planned, everyone will freak out and more chaos will be spread. We can't have that."

For the rest of the trip Keith and I were silent. I could smell smoke that still hung in the air along with the faint scent of faltered ashes. I guess the fire was being put out. In the distance I could see the building was still up in flames that weren't as bad as before. Two fire trucks were close to the now destroyed place, fire fighters stood close by, hoses in their hands that spewed out water to put out the rest of the burning fire. 2,000 people were now in the deployment line and it was gonna take close to a year to rebuild the Altru building. Everyone knew how long shipping took, the construction plans to be recreated, and to get more construction workers.

The only reason it was done in a month was because we had all the supplies, but now they perished in the flames. How stupid. Why put it in that place!? Why not just put it in a secret storage facility!? What's worse is the person in charge of the hardware store was retired and the building was shut down. Perfect. Knowing Professor Hastings he'll make us rangers help out with the construction.

"I wonder how Isaac's gonna take it. You know. Not having a job and all." Keith pondered.

"Knowing him he's gotta be devastated." I replied.

"Yeah but he'll bounce back. Until the Altru building is rebuilt he'll just work with us."

"I bet that's the first thing Chairperson Erma will tell us as soon as we get back."

"I don't doubt it."

"Neither do I."

We walked into the Ranger Union and headed toward up toward the meeting room. I opened the door and just as always there was Professor Hastings. He looked up and smiled at us. His smile soon turned into a frown when he saw the serious look on my face.

"Summer? What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Professor, I need you to gather up everyone. I've got some very interesting news to share."

* * *

Solana's Pov

I laid down on my bed, Plusle curled up into a ball at my feet. I couldn't help but wonder what was gonna become of the workers of the Altru building. Isaac would probably work here until it's rebuilt, but what about the others? I heaved a sigh.

_Everyone report to the roof immediately. Repeat, everyone report to the roof._

Lunick groaned as he started to get up and stretched. "Man, can we have at least 1 break around here?"

"Sure. If you don't mind Team Darkness ruling the world." Yeah. Team Darkness has been causing a muck around here and it's only gotten worse.

Lunick rolled his eyes at me. "What do you think Professor Hastings wants?"

"Probably something boring."

"Ugh. Can't we just skip all the boring crap and go on with the rest of the day?"

"Don't know."

We headed toward the roof and saw the large gathering of rangers. I knew there was a lot of rangers here but I didn't know it was this much! What shocked me even more was the fact that by Hastings side stood Summer. Wait. So Summer was gonna give us the boring lecture thing?

After everyone had gathered, a loud chattering began. Everybody was curious to know about what was happening. It was hard for me to even think. Suddenly I heard Summer's voice above the others and everyone soon stopped talking. They turned to her with attention as they patiently waited for her to begin speaking.

"I know you guys must all be wondering why you were suddenly summoned to the roof. As you guys know Team Darkness has been spreading chaos through out the Sinnoh and Almia regions. Turns out it's all apart of a scheme that's been set into motion."

Quiet whispers soon broke out but were silenced when Summer began speaking again.

"I've also found out that they aren't only targeting those two regions. I have no idea which of the remaining ones they have targeted as well."

"So they're planning on destroying Almia and Sinnoh?" Someone called out.

Summer nodded. "From what I know."

"Wait. If they destroy Almia and Sinnoh...then won't the rest of the world perish?"

* * *

Summer's Pov

Her words sunk in and continued to echo inside my head.

_If they destroy Almia and Sinnoh...then won't the rest of the world perish? _

My eyes widened in realization. So that's what they were doing! If they take off the regions the natural balance would be thrown off and the world would soon come to an end...By destroying them they were killing millions of people and pokemon...Team Darkness was killing the world slowly...

Suddenly Natsuya's words rung in my head. _Face it. This world's gonna go down fast and you're just apart of it...you can't save them all, when you're off protecting one, another will be slowly starting to crumble..._

All of a sudden his words made sense to me. It was like he was telling me what they've got planned...wait. Does that mean that within our conversation he was actually giving me hints? Mental note. Wear a recorder from now on.

"That's a prediction I don't wanna find out. Anyway, does anyone have any idea where Team Darkness's base may be?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone look a little unsure. I looked toward them. "Wendy. Do you have a possibility?"

"Well...if they are planning on demolishing Sinnoh and the rest of them...wouldn't it be possible that they have a base in every region?"

"That's not a bad assumption. They might have 1 in Sinnoh though, possibly in Jubilife City but will all the cities there it's impossible to be sure. Isn't Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia the only places that have rangers and ranger bases?" I looked at Professor Hastings.

"Oblivia doesn't have any ranger bases but it does have one ranger stationed in it. His name's Rand Talga and he lives there with his wife and daughter. But you are correct about the others. In Fiore the bases there are in Ringtown, Wintown, Fall City and Summerland. In Almia there's Vientown and, of course, the Ranger Union."

"So that only leaves Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Unova without rangers."

"Don't forget about the Orange Islands."

A conversation broke loose, everyone starting to name the regions. Alright. The ones I know about our Fiore, Sinnoh, Almia, and Kanto. Johto and the rest are the ones I've heard about but never seen. Considering the amount of rangers in each base in Fiore and Almia, plus the one in Oblivia...We have more than enough rangers.

I took out my phone, rapidly dialing Fiore's Ringtown base leader number. I needed to see if I could at least get some rangers to participate. I held the phone to my ear, waiting impatiently for Spenser to pick up.

"Spenser here."

"Hey Spens. It's Summer."

"Hey Summer. Whaddya need?"

"Do you think you can send over one of your rangers to the Ranger Union ASAP? It's a big emergency."

"Uh yeah. Anyone in particular?"

"No."

"Alright I'll see which ranger I can send."

"Thanks."

I was headed to my room and I threw open the door. I hung up the phone and started to dial Elita's number.

"Hey Elita, it's Summer. I need you to send over a ranger."

"No. I'm not gonna send one of my rangers over there."

"Look Elita. I'm not asking, I'm telling. Now you can send a ranger over here or I will personally make a visit there and drag one back with me. Either way, one of your rangers is coming to Almia. I don't care which one."

Without giving her a chance to reply I hung up. Oh Arceus. Two down and yet still 4 more to go.

* * *

Blake's Pov

The conversation was now starting to bore me. I looked back at my sister and saw her start to leave. Hastings watched her as well and as soon as she went back down the escalator, he cleared his throat. Everything quickly fell quiet as the rangers watch Hastings.

"You are dismissed. Continue on what you were doing before this meeting."

With those words he walked off. All the rangers started to follow him. The escalator was seriously the only way down. Well besides jumping out the window, but you could kill yourself that way. We got down onto the second floor where all the rangers broke away. Everyone started to go on their own ways. Rather it be on patrol, a mission, they had nothing better to do, or they were just the operators.

I caught glimpse of Solana and made my way through the crowd to get to her. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm gonna see if I can drag Summer to the mall. She owes me a slushie."

"Just don't take her clothes shopping. You know how much she hates that."

"Who doesn't? She nearly ripped Rhythmi's arm off when she tried to drag her to the store."

"That's Summer for you."

* * *

Natsuya's Pov

Damn it. What's taking him so long? He should've been back an hour ago. I continued to pace the floor impatiently. I could've been there, got the information, and still be back in time. I heard the door open and I quickly looked toward him. At it's opening stood Blake.

"Finally! What took you so long!?" I growled.

He held his hands up in defense. "Sorry. There was a lot of information to get and I had to be sure I got all of it. On our _boss's _orders."

I dismissed it. "Whatever. What did you find out?"

"You were right. That brunette girl ranger figured it out that we've gotten a base in Sinnoh. But check this out. They're not sure which regions we're gonna destroy so she's decided to send a ranger to each one."

I smirked. So she's not as stupid as I thought. That's reassuring. Going against a moron isn't any fun. "Well at least we know we're going against someone not idiotic."

He nodded. "Yep. At least now we'll have a little challenge to put up with."

"Anything else interesting?"

Blake pulled out a piece of paper and moved over to my side so I could see it as well. It was a long list of phone numbers and names of people, along with the date and time. They were all highlighted in different colors ranging from orange, blue, yellow, red, and green. He placed a finger on the very first number and went down.

"Here's a list of phone calls she made ranging from a month ago. Green's for a few days ago, blue is from when she first got her phone, yellow is her family, orange is her friends, and red is numbers from a different region she called. Just today she called Fiore and Obliva."

"Aren't those the two regions, besides Almia obviously, that has pokemon rangers?"

"Exactly. This backs up what I was talking about earlier. She made a call to Spenser Hayate, Elita Elida, Joel Joe, and Cameron Camry. All of them are base leaders in Fiore. While in Oblivia she called this man named Rand Talga, the only ranger in Oblivia. Plus she made one more to the Vientown Ranger Base to Barlow Barrow."

"And all these lead back to the fact that she wants to send a ranger to each region?"

"Yeah and I've done some research. Turns out 12 rangers are in Fiore altogether, counting the base leaders as well. Despite there being only one Ranger Base in Almia, the place is filled with rangers."

"What does this have to do with them sending a ranger to another region?"

"They'll be able to send at least 2 to 4 rangers to each region and still have enough to watch Almia."

"So even if we go through with our plans, there'll be a good number of rangers to try and stop us."

"Correct but I don't know which place Summer's gonna go."

I smirked. "Oh trust me. I know where she's gonna head and I'll make sure to make it a living hell for her."


End file.
